Brotherly Antics: Fai-sensei
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: Fai centic antics, that focus more on our favorite chemistry teacher,


**_A/N: I got incredibly bored last night, so I decided to start as series of Fai-centric antics called 'Brotherly Antics: Fai-sensei'. All of it is Horitsuba Gakuen, with no intended yaoi. Sorry fangirls, but it's just not my thing. So don't expect any KuroFai at all. Maybe you'll get a couple of Seishirou and Subaru moments, but I'm not sure. All of these will be based on stuff me and my twin brother have done. Without further ado, let's get this started._**

**_Enjoy~! _****^_^**

***Never a Morning Person***

Yuui slammed a cup of coffee down in front of Fai.

"Yuui~! Why did you get me up~?" he complained. Yuui snorted.

"Let's see: Maybe because it's a Monday and you need to get off your ass and prepare your classes?" he suggested. Fai continued to groan.

"It's too early for this," he muttered. Yuui shook his head. How they were identical and acted completely different was still a massive mystery to him. Fai had always been the affable one, not giving a care to anything, always kidding around. Yuui, on the other hand, was much more mature and serious, the reliable twin.

"And now you wonder why Kurogane-sensei never lets you do anything in the school," Yuui returned. Fai drank the coffee in one gulp, dark rings still around his eyes.

"It's not my fault Kuropuu is always a killjoy," he said indignantly.

"Really now? Name one time when his anger at you was unjustified," Yuui retorted. Fai opened his mouth to make a comeback, but quickly closed it again, unable to think of one.

"Exactly. And I know better than anyone that you're at your worst early in the morning. Remember that poor guy in the pharmacy that you scared to death because of a hangover?" Fai shook his head in defeat. He had lost this round. Yuui continued to drone on and on about his antics, and Fai started to doze off. He fell back asleep, his head slamming into the table.

"Brother! Get up now!" Yuui shouted. Fai continued to snore his morning away. Getting irritated, Yuui grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him into his room, dropping him on the floor. Fai fell with a large thud. He got up, and he was not pleased. At all. Yuui gulped, and knew he was pretty much screwed.

**"****So, you dare interrupt my dozing?" **Fai growled, a dark and angry aura emitting from him. Yuui ran, jumped into his closet, and shut the door. He leaned against it, wiped the sweat off of his face, and muttered, "I knew you were never a morning person, but Jesus Christ." The dark aura stalked into Yuui's room and growled, **"You can't hide in there forever Yuui." **Yuui pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello? ... Yes it's me Kurogane-sensei…. Yeah, could you help me with my lunatic of a brother? He's trying to murder me…. Okay, I'll see if I can hold him off for a couple of minutes. Bye." He hung up, and pushed against the door. Fai fell backwards, and Yuui dashed out.

**"****You are not getting away that easily," **Fai growled.

_'__Think Yuui, think. Is there any way to calm your crazy psycho of a brother without having to knock him out?' _Yuui desperately thought. Kurogane wouldn't be there until a couple of minutes; he was with Tomoyo (no surprise). Yuui grabbed a spatula, and raised it in a defensive stance. Fai looked at the makeshift weapon in confusion.

"Why the fuck do you have that for a weapon?" he asked. Yuui fell over in exasperation. Was that all it took to calm him down? His question was answered about five minutes later.

**"****Oh no Yuui, you do not get off that easy," **Fai growled, the dark voice back. Yuui gulped and ran, his crazy brother right behind him. Looking back, he saw his once neat house was now being demolished by the angry blonde mass that was Fai. Desperate, Yuui grabbed Fai, and threw him on the floor. The two wrestled, objects crashing on to the floor. Fai was finally succumbed after twenty minutes, with Yuui having no other choice but to choke him out. Taking a good look around, Yuui sighed in defeat. His neat house now looked as though a tornado went through it.

"Oi Yuui, it's me," a gruff voice on the other side of the door said. It was Kurogane.

"Um, I guess you can come in," Yuui said hesitantly. Kurogane entered, and was beyond shocked at the sight of the destruction.

"Yuui, what the fuck happened? I'm pretty sure a truck didn't blow through your house." Yuui motioned to Fai's unconscious body, and Kurogane got all the information he would ever need.

"Get your dumbass of a brother awake. I need to have a loooooong talk with him," Kurogane said, cracking his knuckles.

Some thirty minutes, two bottles of water, and numerous smacks to the face later, Fai was finally awake, with only slight memory of the incident.

"Yuui~, why am I on the floor? Why does my face hurt?" he asked. Kurogane towered over him, his intimidating presence even more scary. Fai laughed nervously.

"Um, hi?" Kurogane grabbed him and threw him on to his bed, slamming the door.

"SLEEP!" he ordered. He left without looking to see if the annoying bastard actually listened. He sat down across from Yuui, who was rubbing his temples.

"So, can you start off from the beginning, and tell me exactly how did this happen?" Kurogane asked. Yuui groaned, not wanting to remember.

"Are you completely sure that you want to hear this?" he asked. Kurogane nodded. Yuui took a deep breath, bracing for the very soon to be pissed off gym teacher to react.

"Let's just say this: My brother isn't exactly a morning person." Kurogane's face got extremely red, and he stormed back to Fai's room. This was not going to end well in any way, shape, or form.

"MORON! Get over here, NOW!"

Fai was never a morning person, but this incident just cemented it…

**_A/N: Done with the first chapter. If any of you have any good ideas, message me and you'll get the honorary mention for supplying them. Review anyone?_**

**_Ja_**


End file.
